I know this words
by Horrorshistory
Summary: I know this word may only serve to twist the knife fragmento de la canción Who can say- The Horrors Capítulo escrito entre Scarlet y Fosh. Joshua va al estudio de grabación solo, Rhys llega y actúa de una manera extraña, ni el está seguro de lo que fue capaz de hacer. Enjoy it!


Sé que estás palabras sólo servirán para torcer el cuchillo (I know this words may only serve to twist the knife).

Capítulo 1: Everyone knows him, he know himself better.

THE HORRORS.

Londres Inglaterra 2007

Las calles se encontraban en silencio a pesar de que había mucha gente caminado en la ciudad; el clima era frío y con una ligera llovizna, ya que anteriormente había caído una tormenta.

Aquella tarde Joshua había ido solo al estudio, ya que en el ensayo que la banda había tenido ayer había olvidado su saco favorito que llevaba el broche de Snoopy, por eso estaba ahí, porque tenía que usarlo ese día, ya que Faris, Coffin, Tom y Rhys (Spider) habían planeado salir y era lo que más le gustaba usar cuando vestía con su camisa blanca y corbata negra pequeña, así como sus pantalones negros y sus botas, abrió la primera puerta, subió las escaleras y abrió la segunda que llevaba directo al estudio, caminó en medio de cables y todos los instrumentos que dentro se encontraban, hasta que pudo localizar con la mirada la prenda que se encontraba arriba del teclado/órgano de Rhys , lo tomó y se dispuso a irse, justo iba en el marco de la puerta cuando el impulso de tocar la guitarra llegó a él.

-Ahahahahehehe –se dio la vuelta y cerró de azote la puerta, dejó el saco donde lo había encontrado, tomó la guitarra el cable, conecto el sintetizador y los pedales que el mismo construía, su plumilla, se colocó en medio del estudio y sin más comenzó a tocar una de las canciones de su primer disco, "Sheena is a parasite", se movía y bailaba, moviendo su pie de un lado a otro al igual que su cabeza, estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, al terminar la pisa, quiso tocar otra más, pero justo en ese momento escuchó que se había la puerta principal, pensó en que si era alguno de sus compañeros de banda, podría jugarle una broma, porque ninguno de ellos sabía que él se encontraba ahí, la sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba tocando la guitarra no se borraba, pegó su cabeza a la puerta para escuchar con anterioridad de quién se trataba, escucho una frase y una voz muy peculiar a lo lejos

-Hey hey check check, heeey uno dos, heey heey – era la voz de Rhys, seguida de su risa muy peculiar.

Joshua no lo dudo ni un momento y corrió a es esconderse detrás de la batería de Coffin Joe, se puso de cunclillas y busco un espacio por donde podría ver las acciones de Rhys. La puerta del estudió se abría lentamente, debido a que Rhys sospechaba de algo, tenía cierto presentimiento, pero lo ingnoró. Se le podía observar, con su pelo negro peinado como de costumbre sin que se le vieran lo ojos, una camisa negra con lunares blancos, chaleco, un pañuelo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros estrechos y con unos zapatos de punta. No abrió totalmente la puerta, lo que hizo que el momento de que Rhys entrara se cerrara sola.

Rhys se había quedado parado ahí por unos segundos observando todo el estudio hasta que su mirada llegó a su teclado, no pudo evitar observar el saco de Joshua, ya que este estaba extendido encima de él, Rhys pasó por el estudio se acercó a su teclado mientras Joshua sólo aguardaba en su escondite a punto de soltar una carcajada por el susto que estaba próximo a darle a Rhys.

Rhys tomó el saco, lo extendió y lo observo:

-Debería de recoger y no olvidar sus cosas y luego encima de mi teclado-

Miró a los lados, como si sé cuidara de que nadie lo viera, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y negó con la cabeza, no había nadie, era lo que pensaba; se acercó el saco sólo para olerlo, por simple curiosidad, fue el momento perfecto para que Joshua se acercara cuidadosamente a Rhys, justo antes de llegar dio un salto y lo tocó de los hombros.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES? Ahahahahaheheheheh .gritó muy fuerte, para después comenzar a reír escandalosamente en la oreja de Rhys, lo abrazó por detrás mientras continuaba riendo.

-Aaaaah –gritó Rhys, para rápido tratar de voltear a ver de quién se trataba, escuchó la risa y ya no era necesario además de que no podía debido a que lo había tomado, Rhys además de asustado estaba avergonzado, creí que Joshua lo había visto (que no era así) oliendo su saco, lo cual era una actitud muy extraña, que ni Rhys sabía porque había hecho aquellos, toda la vergüenza y en la situación que se encontraba no le impidió reírse al escuchar la carcajada de Joshua, después de unos segundos, tomó los brazos de Joshua y los quitó de sus hombros, para poder voltear a mirarlo.

-¡Joshua! ¿tú que haces? –le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca –recupera tu cordura haha.

-Ahahahahahahaha- Joshua terminaba de reís para comenzar a hablar seriamente como ocurría siempre en esos cambios bruscos de situación –Vine por mi saco, el cual tienes en manos -bajó la cabeza, denotando que miraba como Rhys cargaba con su saco- _Si tu quieres cargarlo por mi esta bien haha_ -hizo un ademán con la cabeza, soltando una risa.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, ¿algún review? queremos que la disfruten.


End file.
